Miracle
by RainbowLondi
Summary: 15 years after Millennium was destroyed for good by Hellsing, Alucard returns to Integra's side somehow, after letting their passion for each other run, Alucard disappears for another 15 years, and that night, a miracle was born, their daughter, Lucina Hellsing. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1: Your Love

Hello Everybody, RainbowLondi here, welcome to my first story, Miracle! After reading Eternal Sin by Ayame99 (Amazing writer and sweetest lady!) I was inspired to write my own Hellsing story, and this is how Miracle came to be, after months of planning and me being indecisive, here it is! Chapter 1, Hope you Enjoy. And thanks for everybody who helped me with this! **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OCS**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Your Love**

July 5th, 2014 Hellsing Headquarters, London, England

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing looked out at the moon, it seemed like the same moon over the last 15 years, but after that night - that battle, it changed the world - her world. She thought she knew everything to know how to run a monster hunter organization, but in the end, she knew nothing, she lost her men, her butler, and her vampire.

'15 years eh?" Integra thought to herself as she walked inside her room for her daily night slumber, 12 am is a normal time for her to go to bed, after staying up looking over report after report to budget adjustments and any kind of paperwork under the sun. Integra entered her room but she couldn't help but feel something familiar, a presence she hadn't felt in a long time. All too familiar to her since the age of 12. Just then, he appeared in front of her eyes, Alucard, the No Life King, her pet vampire.

"My master, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." Alucard started as he kneeled to her, a hand on his chest. "I have-" But he was cut off.

"You idiot!" Integra shut the door behind her with a loud bang as she began yelling. "Where the hell have you been all this time?! Explain yourself!" She pulled out her gun ready to put a couple bullets in him.

"I see that you're angry with me my master," Alucard began to speak again, getting up from his knees. "As you know, I faded away when I drank the cat boy's blood by accident, but I have been killing the souls that cloud my mind. I have killed half of them but somehow I am here. With you once more."

"I see," She sits on the bed after calming down from her sudden temper and puts her gun away in the holster, Alucard sits next to her.

"You lost your eye." He stared at her eye patch over where a left blue eye used to be.

"Yes." She look away from him, as if she's afraid of him looking at the eye patch. "The little cowardly beast shot it out. He wasn't that good of a shot though."

"Yes, I remember that. He couldn't hit me to save his life." He laughed at the times he had in Poland destroying the Nazis the first time. And the times of the Battle of London. "Good times, but not as good the time I have with you, my Integra." He wrapped his arms around his beloved master.

"You're just saying that." She quickly slipped away from his arms. "I am your playmate after all." She crossed her arms.

"Oh, but you're much more than that my master." He said chuckling, "I can make you much more than you can be." He was referring to an offer he has offered to her many times, make her his mate, his wife, his queen.

"I prefer not." She replied as she tried to changed the subject, "London is rebuilt and as strong as ever, as well as the Hellsing organization. Seras is our new trump card as well, she does a wonderful job. Right now, she is coming back from a mission with the troops." She smiled at the mention of her old friend.

"Yes, Seras." He smiled at the mention of his little servant. "I'm glad she is putting her powers to use for a noble use. But I do have one question for you, Master."

"Of course Alucard." She decided to take a chance and let him ask.

"Have you missed me while I was away?" He asked, "Is that why you were so furious at me?" Integra was stunned by the question. She never showed any emotion to Alucard and now he's asking how she really felt. How was she supposed to answer? She looked straight in his red eyes, 'Have his eyes always been that red?' She thought, as he looked at his eyes, they weren't as orange as they originally were.

"Yes," She said to him straight out, "I did miss you actually." Alucard looked surprised, even the little things can surprise the No Life King. "Were you trying to joke with me?" She asked, "This isn't a joke Alucard, you were gone for 15 years!" She started to get angry again as she got up from the bed and started pacing back and forth. "I wondered if you were ever coming back," She continued on as she paced in front of him, "And I think to myself, Why does it have to be you?!" She stopped pacing trying to process what she just said and turned away from him once more, "Why does it have to be you that causes me to think this way?"

Alucard only stared at her but he knew exactly what to do, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I figured I hit a switch when I returned, I didn't realized it was this kind of switch. You really started to think of me romantically while I was away?" He said whispering in her ear she can feel his cold breath. Integra realized it was she can't lie to herself forever. She waited too long for this moment and she doesn't want it to slip from her fingers.

"I know we had our fun times in the past when nobody would see us but, over the years, I realized how much you mean to me, You mean everything." She turns around in his arms and looks up at him, "I need you." She brush her lips against his lips, he whispers against them.

"I need you too." And like that, they started a passionate kiss, Integra wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she stands on her toes trying to get closer to him, Alucard only tightened his embrace on the woman, lifting her up into his arms like a king would do for his queen and carry her to the bed. He got on top of her and continue his never ending kiss.

As time went on their love for each other turned into passionate lust, clothes were scattered on the floor, whispering of romantic and lustful emotions, and the making of love with one another. In one instant they weren't Master and Servant anymore, they were now lovers.

"That was quite amazing." Integra said to Alucard tiredly, after completing their consummation, Alucard stroke his new lover's hair.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it my beautiful Countess." All of a sudden, she didn't feel his hand on her head anymore.

"Alucard?" She asked in shocked as she realize that Alucard was slowly disappearing again. "Alucard, what is this?!"

"I'm sorry Integra, I tried to stay for as long as I could." Alucard said with a frown on his face, he moved his forehead to hers, their faces inches apart. "I must be go away for a little longer, I'll come back someday. I don't know when though, just wait for me my love." He takes her face into one of his hands and gives her a farewell kiss, "Good bye, Integra." He whispered to her as he faded away once more, from his master, his countess, his love. Integra was stunned, her servant disappeared again, in front her eyes. A single tear came out of her one eye and landed on the sheets in front of her, "Uh…" She brought her hands to her face and cried, cried like when her father died, and when he disappeared all those years ago.

Two weeks after the night with Alucard, Integra is not feeling like herself. She feels fatigue, nauseous, and seems to be getting angrier everyday. Seras, her vampire servant and trump card noticed this, nobody knows Integra better than her. She can hear heart beats throughout the Hellsing mansion. She hears the heart beats of all who are inside, from butlers, maids, even the guards and other workers of the organization. And a little heart beat but, she can't figure out who's heartbeat, but there is something that has been bugging her the past couple of weeks, 'What is Sir Integra hiding?' She thought, she must confront her.

"Master Integra," Seras announced her entrance into Integra's office.

"What is it Seras?" Integra asked as she looked up at her servant tiredly.

"You have been hiding something from me, and it's bugging me," Seras responded, "We share everything with each other, what is it that you're trying to hide from me." Seras can hear the little heart beat better than before.

"I know Seras… I haven't told you why I have been feeling this way, I apologize. Take a seat." Seras did so and Integra explained what happened with Alucard and how she has been feeling not herself.

"Uh… Master, I don't mean to make assumptions, but I think your pregnant…" Seras whispered to Integra.

"Pregnant?" She asked her old friend, "But… I can't be," She looks down shocked at her stomach thinking she might have a little life in there.

"I have been hearing a little heart beat over the last couple of days and, this is the closest I ever heard it, along with yours." Seras replied nervously.

Integra was shocked. It explained everything that was wrong with her but, Alucard getting her pregnant would be impossible, unless his blood met with her womb. She remembered that night so vividly, she can see the moment when he possibly gotten her pregnant. She suddenly turned white as a ghost as she realized everything.

"ALUCARD!" She yelled in a rage, "You idiot how could you leave me with a child?!" She kept on yelling, "If you come back I'll have words for you!"

"I-I can call a doctor then," Seras then ran out of the room to find a doctor but mostly, to get away from her angry master.

Integra looked at the cigars she always smoked at times of stress. She reached out for them and threw them away in a nearby trash can. She then went around the mansion to store all the alcohol away in the cellar, after taking care of everything that could cause potential harm, she looked down at her stomach once more

'I'll take care of you,' She thought, "I'll protect you, I'll always be with you, my darling child."


	2. Chapter 2 15 Years

Hello everybody! I know it's been a while but, I'm back and better than ever! With Chapter 2! -plays celebration music- We finally get to see how Lucina is like, I hope you guys like her as much I do, I worked very hard to make sure she's not a Mary sue and to make her opposite from Integra and Alucard but yet make them somewhat similar. Hope you enjoy! I love you all!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: 15 Years**

September 7th, 2029, Hellsing Organization, London, England

A young girl of 15 years old walks down the streets of huge London mansions. She had a white collared shirt, attached to the collar was a red bow with black and white plaid, with a pale tan sweater underneath a black blazer with 2 pockets on each side, the skirt was a perfect match for her bow, red with black and white plaid, with black thigh socks and with white boots with bows close to the top on them on her feet. Her long black hair that she has held up in a ponytail, reaches her lower legs held up by a purple ponytail holder, her big blue eyes something in the distance, a huge mansion on a massive property, The Hellsing Organization. She walked up to the doors after passing through the gates and entered her home.

"I'm home!" Lucina announced, as she closed the door behind her, she noticed that not many people were around, it was Friday evening after all, 'Everybody must have gone home already.' She thought to herself. But, she noticed that her mother wasn't around, she was usually there to greet her as she gets home from school.

"Mama?" Lucina called out, but there was no response, only footsteps from one of the hallways, then out step a much older woman, 52 years old, her white hair with blonde streaks was not quite as long as Lucina's going to her knees, a black suit with a white collar suit and a red cravat tied around her neck with black business shoes, she had glasses but a black eye patch over her left eye and wrinkles on her face. Any normal person would think she would be intimidating but to the young girl, she is her only family.

"There you are!" Lucina said runs up to her to give her a hug, "I was wondering where you were." Integra responded with her own arms around her daughter,

"How was your day at school? The first week of high school is over right?" Integra asked with a welcoming smile, something she doesn't show to anybody but her.

"It was great. First week of high school is done!" Lucina exclaimed as she takes off her blazer and her sweater. "Only many more to go..." She sighed.

"Well, first change out of your uniform in your room, not out here Silly. Somebody wants to meet you." Integra replies, changing the subject.

"Meet me? Why?" Lucina looked at her mother confused as she was heading upstairs to change.

"I'll tell you when you come back down. We're in the sitting room down this hallway." Integra said as she walked away back the way she came.

Lucina thought of the reasons, why this mysterious visitor would want to see her, 'It was always Mama they wanted to see.' Lucina thought to herself as she changes into a Gothic style dress with a white collar shirt with a blue bow around her neck, a navy-blue corset like skirt with constellations on it, gray tights with blue roses on the side, and black Mary Jane shoes. After changing, she walks down to the sitting room her mother was talking about earlier.

Lucina peeked in to noticed her mother with a woman and a man, the woman look like she was 19 but in her eyes she had wisdom beyond her years in her blood red eyes, she wore a maroon red Hellsing uniform, with ripped up black thigh socks and short black boots, but her most unique feature is the black shadow that represents her left arm, she was Seras Victoria or Big Sister Seras as Lucina calls her, Hellsing's new trump card. The man looked about her mother's age, maybe a little younger, his orange sunglasses covered his eyes, he had hair as dark as night, just like her, his pale skin looked like her's too, his clothes looked like something out of the Victorian era, the red trench coat hung on him along with his red duster, a black suit with the same red cravat as her mother, and black riding boots.

'Is this the man who Mama wants to meet me?' But... there's something odd about him. Lucina thought, The three noticed Lucina, Seras smiled big as soon as she saw her.

"Hi Luci!" Seras greeted Lucina with her nickname as she waved, but the man, just stared at Lucina, Lucina wasn't really good with meeting somebody new and she can't be helped be intimated by this man.

"H-Hi Big sister Seras." Lucina mustered all her courage to walk into the room but she felt Integra's hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay my child." Integra said in a calming voice, "I have known this man for 40 years, he's a very dear ally and friend." Lucina looked at her mother as she talked and then back at the man in front of her, she can't help but feel connected to this man. "Lucina, This is Alucard." Integra said, "This man, is your father…"

Lucina looked at her mother with her widen blue eyes and then back at Alucard, she had so many thoughts and emotions going through her head, happiness, some anger, and many many questions. She took a few more steps towards Alucard.

"May I take off your glasses?" Lucina asked, Alucard didn't say anything but nodded. Lucina takes off his glasses gently, and was shocked to see his eyes, pure red eyes, the eyes of a vampire. She couldn't stop staring at his eyes, like she's scared but she can't look away. 'Oh gosh, This is so awkward!'

She sets his glasses on the coffee table, and looks back at him, "Uh... It's nice to meet you, I'm Lucina Hellsing, heir to the Hellsing organization." She bows her head to him, "It's nice to finally meet you... Father." Alucard only chuckles with the signature smirk on his face, "Huh?" She looks up at him.

"Well, sounds like somebody wanted to meet me." He said in his low deep voice as he shifts his eyes towards Integra with his signature smirk on his face, Integra glared at him.

"I didn't know it was you! You surprised me and how the hell was I supposed to know you were going to be back last night?!" Lucina looked towards her mother, she never seen her react like that, 'She's always so chill and calm,' Lucina thought, Alucard only laughed at the reactions of the two ladies.

"I supposed your right, but I'm satisfied I got quite the welcome."

Lucina butted in, very confused, "Not to interrupted but, what happened last night?"

Integra sighed lead Lucina to a chair that was next to the sofa, and Integra takes a seat next to Alucard, Alucard takes her hand into his and looks at her like only a husband would for his wife, 'They sure act like an old married couple.' Lucina thought.

"I'll explain everything." Integra said, "I was asleep in the master bedroom after finishing all the work I had for that day, when Alucard appeared out of nowhere, he tried to drink my blood from my neck, thinking it was an intruder, I shot at him several times." Integra started as she looked at Alucard.

"And that's when I came in and turned on the lights, and we find it was none other than master." Seras said with a happy smile.

"You shot him!?" Lucina asked in shock to her mother, "And he is your master?!" She asked Seras.

"Yes he is!" Seras said proudly, "30 years ago, I was a police officer in Cheddar when this vampire priest killed my fellow men and everybody in town, I was the only survivor, until Master shot me in the lung to get to the vampire's heart, he gave me a choice to die as a human or live as a vampire, I think you can guess the rest."

"Wow..." Lucina said in awe, "That's quite noble of him."

"I thought so as well." Integra said, "And after that, the Nazis attacked London as I told you that story, but Seras and I have waited 30 years for his formal return.

"Formal return?" Alucard nods and begins to speak.

"As I told your mother and the Seras, after drinking the blood of the cat boy, I started killing all the souls within me."

"What? Souls?" Lucina asked in confusion.

"3,424,867 souls were in me, clouding my mind, denying me awareness, I butchered them all, until only I remain, I have returned here, but I am also always nowhere, it's a conundrum. The truth of it is, I am everywhere." Lucina was even more confused even as he explained it.

"So, how am I here if you were gone for 30 years?" Lucina was hoping for an answer that made sense.

"Somehow, 15 years ago, I was able to return here, for one night, with your mother. I wouldn't think it would mean the conception of you, Dhampir."

"A Dhampir?" Lucina asked in confusion, she had never heard of one.

"A Dhampir is a human-vampire hybrid." Integra explained, "The chances of conception are low but it can happen, as I seen with you." Integra gave her smile once more, "Dhampirs have pale skin and dark hair, and slow heart beats but they are alive as any human, they can survive on human food, and don't have the weaknesses of their vampiric parent." Lucina looked even more shocked now, everything that her mother just said was her to a T.

"So… I'm a Dhampir?" Lucina asked, pointing to herself. Integra nods in response.

"Yes." She then pulls something out of her suit pocket, a small old blue journal, "Your grandfather, Arthur Hellsing, wrote about them in this journal, if you want you can read it." Integra reached out to give it to her and Lucina hesitantly took it. She stared at it in awe.

"I'm gonna go ahead and start reading this." Lucina said as she gets up from the chair but… "Whoa! Ah! Ah! AHHH!" She yells out as she trips over to the coffee table leg and onto her face on the floor. "Oww…" was all that Lucina can muster to say as she laid on the floor, Integra immediately got up from her seat and rush over to Lucina.

"Are you alright dear?" Integra asked her in concern, Lucina only gave a thumbs up as she gets up,

"At least I got my daily fall out of the way." She giggles in a cute way.

"Let's have dinner first and then you can read your book." Integra said with a sigh.

"Okay that sounds very good actually, I'm starving!" Lucina said happily,

"I'll come with!" Seras announced happily and with that, the two girls started talking happily as they walk down the hall like two sisters who get along very well.

Meanwhile, Alucard seemed to be holding his laughter, as he can see the two girls were a good distance away he burst into laughter.

"That was the funniest thing I have seen in 30 years! Lucina is quite unique, Integra." He calmed down after that.

"Yes, I do agree that she's unique, not quite like us, that's probably because, I kept her in the dark about you and who she really is." Integra said with a serious look.

"Why didn't you tell her about me?" Alucard as he got up. Integra didn't say anything, it seems she was afraid to give him a answer, she looks towards the door and was about to leave when he grabs her hand, and spins her around, his arm wrapped around her waist tightly and his face inches away from hers. "Why Integra?" He asks once more.

"I… I didn't want to get her hopes up, I didn't know if you were ever coming back. If she waited for you everyday without you coming home, she would be devastated and asking me everyday where you are, when I didn't have an answer. I wanted her to spare her of that pain, the same pain I went through waiting for you."

Alucard's face soften as he heard the last part of her answer, he softens the grip of her waist and moves his face back.

"You're a great mother, my Countess, but she would want some answers very soon."

"I know." Integra gives into his embrace as she holds him close to her body, "Please, just be like a father to her, she needs one in her life."

Alucard was shocked, a vampire father! Most vampires would abandon their children after they have turned, utterly disgusting he would say but, seeing Lucina for the first time, it gave him a feeling he haven't felt in over 500 years, a feeling of purpose, enchantment, and feeling of protection but, it's not the same with his master, it's a father wanting to protect his daughter from all the dangers of the world.

"You don't even have to ask of me, Integra, I'm perfectly willing to do anything for our child. It's the least I can do after leaving you again." He kneels down before her and kisses her hand to seal the vow.

"Thank you Alucard. But for now, she is waiting for all of us. Little bit of a warning, she's eats a lot." Integra said as she steps out of the room and walks over to the dining hall.

* * *

And that is all for now! If you don't like Lucina now I'll try to devlop her as best as I can, I have big plans for her! Thank you for all that reviewed the first chapter as well! Hopefully this time Chapter 3 won't take so long. For now, Bye bye!-RainbowLondi


	3. Chapter 3 A Trip to The Past

Chapter 3 A Trip to the Past

After dinner was over, Lucina's stomach was full with her favorite food and desserts, "Ahh that was good." She said as she laid back in her seat and gave out a big yawn, "I think I'm going to get some rest." She said getting up from her chair, "Good night everybody."

"Good night dear." Integra said as she gives her daughter a hug.

"See you tomorrow night Luci." Seras exclaimed as she drinks her blood bag. Lucina looks at Alucard with a big smile, she was still a little nervous around him.

"Good night father. I don't have school tomorrow so we can hang out at night time!"

"I see, I look forward to it. " He replied with a nod.

"So am I!" She flashes him one more smile, running up the stairs. Alucard was stunned that she gave him such a beautiful smile.

'She doesn't know exactly who I am.' He thought to himself. 'Or... What I am.' He gets up from his chair and throws away the blood bag he was drinking out of. "Thank you for dinner, Master."

"And where are you going?" Integra asked as he begins fade away.

"Oh, nowhere in particular." His voice echoed around the room.

His third eye followed Lucina as she walked towards her room. Lucina looked at the book as she walked.

'Dhampirs... Should I really read this?' Lucina thought, 'I'm a little freaked out by everything...' She enters her room and sets the book on her desk next to a open notebook. 'I'm my mother's daughter but... my father is a vampire... the monster my family has hunted for centuries. Mama... What should I do?'

She changed into her very light pink nightgown, turned off the lamp and got underneath her covers. 'Maybe when it's morning I can think more clearly.' She closed her eyes to welcome sleep.

Alucard's eye appeared in the mirror soon after Lucina drifted off to sleep. The eye looked around the room, it was what he expected from a teenage girl but, there were some things that stood out to him - such as the opened closet full of gothic and rock style outfits with accessories to match. Even some moon theme dresses. A guitar that seemed recently bought but hasn't been touched much. The open notebook that had a drawing in it caught his eye, his shadow hand reaching down to pick it up and bringing it closer, the picture looked like a design for a scythe.

'So... she wants to be a warrior too.' He thought as he looks at his sleeping daughter. He puts the notebook back where it was. He then looks at her nightstand where he sees a picture of what looks to be her as a child, Lucina's black hair was much shorter than it is now just stopping at her chin framing her face. She was in a white collar shirt with a black bow around her neck, a red skirt and black strap on shoes, Integra holding her in her arms. They look to be having a mother and daughter outing. 'They're so close... reminds of when Integra told me the stories of how her and Arthur were so close.' He put the picture back and looked at the sleeping girl, 'I wonder what she's dreaming about?'

Lucina looked around, "What? Where am I?" She asked herself, she started crawling around, "I think it's an air duct." She keeps crawling until she sees a young girl, "Uh... Excuse me? What are you doing here?" She asked the girl, who turned around but did not reply. 'She must not see me or hear me.' She thought. The girl had dark skin, long blonde hair, two blue eyes, her clothes were similar to what Lucina had she was a young girl, "Wait... Mama?! Mama as a kid?!" She asked herself, "But why...?"

"Where are you?" A voice rang out, a voice of an older man, "Where are you? My lovely little niece, pretty niece... My budding little Fräulein." Young Integra and Lucina looked down together from an opening in the duct, and they see an old man, with a mustache and a brown suit, with two men in black suits and shades.

"Is that... Richard Hellsing? The man who tried to kill Mama?!" Lucina realized, "This must be when Mama took over as head of the family!"

"Miss Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, The grand successor to the Hellsing Organization." He continued to speak Integra as he can presume he can hear her. "20 years. 20 years of waiting for my brother, your father to die, and mere hours before his death he has named you as head of the family." He pulls out a pistol and turns off the safety and loads the gun. "This insult against me I cannot accept, I will never accept! What an unforgivable act of betrayal! Hellsing is mine!" He yells out to the hallways and walks out, looking for his niece.

Integra waits for them to leave when she opens the duct and escapes running deeper down the hallway. "Mama wait! Or... Young version of Mama!" Lucina yells out as she runs after her. She recognizes this hallway for when she goes to visit Seras in her room. The two stop at a giant locked door with a pentagram on it.

"The last and deepest dungeon of the estate." Integra said as she unlocks the door. "Here is where father said my salvation will be!" She opens the door, eyes full of hope until that hope is shattered by seeing only a dried up corpse sitting against the wall.

'Oh my god...' Lucina thought as she entered the cell to get a closer look at the dead body. It had long black hair, rotten flesh, and what looked like a black straight jacket suit, with his hand bound behind his back and above his head. 'Grandfather... Why would you keep a man down here?'

"How... How can this corpse..." Integra began to speak, "Be my salvation?" She walks towards the corpse, in disbelief. Integra then heard the sound of a gun being locked and loaded - it only meant one thing.

"There you are..." Richard spoke sinisterly. Integra turned around and Richard shot her in the right shoulder.

"Aaah!" She yells out her pain. Her shoulder spewed blood onto the corpse as she falls onto her back. Richard walked slowly up to his niece gun, pointed right at her, "Uncle, are you so desperate to claim the family title that your actually willing too...?" She asked but he already gave her his answer as he presses the gun to her forehead.

"Oh no... What can I do?! Mama is going to die and I can't do anything to save her!" Lucina talked to herself, trying to think of something that can help. Lucina watched as Richard is about the pull the trigger when they hear a strange sound, like a licking sound on the cobblestone. Everybody including Lucina looked at the corpse as it licked up Integra's spilled blood. "The corpse is coming back to life?!" She backs away as the corpse released itself from the restraints. The rotting flesh was now pale skin, with his eyes now red as blood. Lucina was in shocked by what she is witnessing.

"A vampire... Is this who will protect me?" Integra asked herself as he finished licking blood.

"Shoot him! Send him back to hell!" Richard yelled out as Alucard teleported around the room as the lackeys start to shoot him. But they were no match for him. They all were ripped to shreds, all except for Richard, as a last effort to take his niece down, he shot his one bullet he had saved for her, yelling out once more.

"Hellsing will be mine!"

But the bullet never made it's mark, except it hit the arm of the newly revived corpse, protecting Integra,

He finally spoke.

"Your blood rots... You're not the masters of this house..." He muttered. Integra then picked up one of the guns from one of the dead henchmen, and aimed it right at her uncle. A one bullet right into his forehead, killing him instantly. The two only stare at each other now that the chaos is now gone.

"What's your name?" Integra asked.

"My Master... Your father called me... Alucard." Alucard responded, bowing to his new master.

"This is how Mama and Father met?" Lucina asked as the scene fades away. She woke up from her crazy dream as the dawn's sun shines through the window, "What the heck was that? I've never had a dream like that before." Lucina asked herself as she laid in bed. She glanced at the alarm clock, 6:15 am. "Ugh.. It's too early to get up on a Saturday!" She said in an annoyed manner, slamming the alarm clock back on the night stand. "Few more minutes..." She murmured, going back to sleep. Alucard chuckled as he watched the young girl wake up and go back to sleep.

"You are so interesting my little no life Princess." Alucard said to himself, placing himself in his old coffin, catching some shut eye as well.


End file.
